Dos es mejor que Uno
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Alfred todavía recuerda cómo se enamoró de Matthew, luego la manera en que le hizo sentir especial y el día que le pidió que se convirtieran en uno para siempre. Entonces él no sabía que la sangre estaba escrita en su destino. Mpreg.


Hola :D Uh, hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, tantas cosas que hacer, acaban matando el tiempo, it's really not fair u.u Como sea, vuelvo con un one shot larguito :D Me esmeré harto en hacerlo y también tardé así que espero que les guste. Contiene M-preg y todo lo que eso conlleva, ustedes entienden. La frase que sale bajo el título es de Williams Shakespeare, la robé :z OK, no xd

* * *

**Dos es mejor que Uno  
**

O

_Hemos venido a este mundo como hermanos;  
caminemos, pues, dándonos la mano y uno delante del otro._

O

O

Alfred ha estado pensando sobre esto por un largo tiempo, por un tiempo _realmente_ largo. No puede evitar sentirse nervioso mientras mira el reloj y a la puerta del restorán con inquietud, incluso el mozo posa sus ojos negros en él de vez en cuando, tampoco es que haya llegado hace mucho. A Estados Unidos se le enreda el estómago y la razón es muy clara: ¿no estará apresurándose demasiado? Oh, probablemente sí. ¿Y si Matthew no quiere y le manda a volar? ¡Quizás sus súper poderes de héroe no sirvan en ese momento!

Expira, se toca el cabello y se acomoda los lentes. Oye la voz de alguien que está en la entrada siendo atendido y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve allí a un hombre vestido tan elegantemente como él, la ocasión y el lugar lo ameritan. Se pone de pie para recibir a Matthew, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Luce muy bien con el traje negro y la corbata a juego y el cabello más rubio que en otros momentos y lleva sus lentes de contacto.

Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y vuelven a sentarse. Casi de inmediato el mozo que antes les vigilaba llega y entrega la carta; Alfred pidió un bistec con acompañamiento y Canadá un plato en francés que le fue difícil al americano incluso pronunciar; una buena botella de vino blanco y luego irían por el postre. El hombre moreno se va y Alfred se queda mirando al rostro de su país vecino, él seguía llevando sus anteojos pero el hecho de que Matthew no lo hiciera esta noche la hacía mucho más especial porque se veía absolutamente hermoso, oh bueno, ya lo era. Desde siempre.

Alfred podía decir el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de Matt; el día que Arthur lo trajo por primera vez y él se escondió en cualquier habitación y sólo hablaba en francés pero entonces le pidió a él, y solamente a él, que le digiera dónde estaba Kumajirou y murmuró en el idioma que Inglaterra tanto se esmeraba por enseñar y entonces Alfred supo que era especial.

Se queda mirando a sus ojos, a esos preciosos orbes azul violeta, del color de los últimos rasgos del atardecer y Estados Unidos sonríe para sí mismo, agachando un poco la mirada.

- Gracias por sacarme esta noche, Al. Estaba ajetreado con tanto trabajo y realmente necesitaba un descanso –suelta una pequeña risilla, bebiendo del vino que le ha dejado el mozo. Oh, sonido tan dulce para los oídos del americano, pero él no le contesta, de pronto, parece más ocupado en mirarle el rostro- ¿Alfred…?

- ¿Has oído alguna vez la frase _''me perdí en tus ojos''_? –dice, con los pómulos algo rojos. Canadá abre un poco la boca, mezcla de risa y timidez, sin embargo no dice nada y se rasca la mejilla derecha-. ¿Qué?

- Eso fue realmente cursi, Al.

- ¿_What_? ¡No, no lo fue! –se defiende. Matthew ríe y el mozo llega, trayendo los platos en una especie de cochecito-.

Los gemelos agradecen, reciben sus comidas y proceden de inmediato. Canadá toma el cuchillo y el tenedor para trozar una especie de pollo bañando en salsa y Estados Unidos observa eso por el rabillo del ojo. A él le hubiese gustado pedir solo una hamburguesa y una coca cola pero no era correcto en ese entorno, lleno de gente elegante, en un lugar dónde olía a incienso y cuando estaban vestidos como lo hacían en las ocasiones más importantes.

Comen con un tema de conversación común, hablan sobre el trabajo pero Alfred le dice que es mejor dejar eso a un lado, vinieron aquí a disfrutar. Matthew asiente sonriendo y limpiándose la boca y conversan a cerca de las vidas sociales y el paseo a _Caladesi Island_ que disfrutarían en algunas semanas.

Cuando acabaron sus platos, Estados Unidos comenzó a tensarse más. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de tela tanteando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y viendo que Matt ya pedía el postre. Él simplemente no podía comer más porque tenía mariposas en el estómago y el corazón le latía fuerte y con ritmos irregulares y las manos le sudaban. Echó otro vistazo a su novio, que se llevaba delicadamente la cuchara a la boca y saboreaba el helado en sus labios, luego la dejaba a un lado y comía con los dedos las galletas con relleno de chocolate en forma de tubo. Oh, qué gracioso _ángel_.

Se corrió un mechón de pelo que le tapaba los ojos azules y sacó la mano de su pantalón. Tomó la de Matthew haciendo que la galleta cayera en el mismo helado y que el muchacho le mirara confundido pero sin cubrir el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Estados Unidos acarició ahí, sonriendo a la vez que sus dedos pasaban por la piel de Canadá una y otra vez, es tan tersa y suave, a veces sigue sorprendiéndole cómo es que parece que en el rostro de Matthew no hay lugar para las imperfecciones.

Él le regala una sonrisa, una bonita sin mostrar los dientes. Alfred se muerde el labio y aleja la mano, mirando hacia abajo; después sube la mirada y se fija en los ojos de Canadá, tan seductores y hermosos. Metió la mano de vuelta al bolsillo y con un claro nerviosismo comenzó a hablar.

- Matthew Williams, te he conocido prácticamente toda mi vida. Desde que te vi llegar de la mano de Arthur y estabas escondiéndote de él tras los árboles y en las habitaciones, y apenas asomabas la cabeza para ver si la comida ya estaba lista, fue que supe que eras tú con quién quería pasar el resto de mi eternidad.

Entonces yo deseaba hablarte pero no hacías más que abrazar a tu oso e ignorarme y Mattie, enserio quería que siquiera me respondieras el saludo, me conformaba con alguna palabra en francés, aunque eso enojara a Artie; Eras tan lindo… encogiéndote de hombros y con los ojos brillantes intentando buscar a Francis en el bosque; por eso sentí que protegerte iba a ser mi prioridad siempre. Y luego llegó el día, como a las dos semanas, cuando me preguntaste dónde estaba Kumajirou e Inglaterra se lo había llevado para no sé qué y fue como _Wow, él me está hablando a mí. Entonces eso quiere decir que yo soy especial. _Pudiste preguntárselo a cualquier criada pero no, me elegiste. Estaba tan feliz, Mattie.

Alfred se aclaró la garganta, observando su plato a medio comer y echando un débil vistazo a su gemelo. Matthew no decía palabras, le miraba fijamente sin atreverse a mover la boca. Se echó hacia atrás y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Siempre me pregunto... cómo es que he conseguido a alguien como tú. Eres absolutamente perfecto en todos los sentidos, Matt, la manera en que actúas, cuando te despiertas en las mañanas con el ceño fruncido y cubriéndote con el antebrazo por la luz de la ventana y esos leves quejidos y te levantas y ni siquiera puedes pensar correctamente si no has comido tu plato de waffles… o cuando está atardeciendo y te apoyas en el balcón del segundo piso y las hojas del roble caen y te da como un aspecto sobrenatural, como un ángel… o la forma en que los ojos te brillan cuando bañas a Kumajirou y te mojas y lo regañas porque no quiere quedarse quieto…

El corazón de Estados Unidos golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho y lo único que quería realmente era ponerse de pie y abrazar a su hermano y escuchar que estaba en total acuerdo con todo y….

- Por lo tanto, lo que estoy tratando de decir es… Matthew Williams, la persona más hermosa, adorable, dulce, cariñosa, increíble y perfecta que he conocido nunca; Matthew Williams, el hombre del que estoy enamorado, amo profundamente y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, Matthew Williams… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en las esquinas de los ojos de Canadá mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el americano tenía que decirle. Él no esperó que se lo propusiera esta noche, que esta noche fuese para _ello. _Era la víspera de Navidad y en realidad, sólo quería pasar un tiempo con Alfred y distraerse del trabajo, y su hermano no encontró mejor opción que llevarle a un restaurante de lujo para una cena a la luz de las velas; había hecho las reservas así que no pudo negarse.

Parpadeó cuando vio que Alfred sostenía entre sus manos la pequeña cajita de terciopelo perfectamente blanca y abría poco a poco hasta dejar ver un anillo plateado, con tres diamantes de tamaño moderado, el más grande al centro. Su argolla de compromiso. Las lágrimas se deslizaron ya por su rostro viendo lo hermoso del anillo, no era demasiado ostentoso pero en su sencillez le convertía en la joya más preciosa que jamás había usado y el significado valía por decenas de kilos de oro.

No fue hasta que Estados Unidos carraspeó y dijo su nombre con suavidad que Matthew pareció despertar del ensueño y se dio cuenta que habían pasado un par de minutos desde la confesión y tenía que dar una respuesta.

La respuesta que cambiaría toda su vida.

Millones de pensamientos le cruzaron la mente y no hizo más que mirar a los ojos azules de Alfred y se atragantó con su propia saliva, tartamudeando nervioso.

- Sí… sí, oh por Dios, sí, Alfred.

Estados Unidos sonrió anchamente, con una mueca tan hermosa que hizo a Canadá sentirse en las nubes al sólo mirarla. Tomó el anillo de la caja mientras Matthew acomodaba el brazo, su mano temblando a la vez que Alfred acomodaba la argolla en su dedo con suma delicadeza. Se ajustaba a la perfección, siempre supo que lo haría, y Canadá se llevó la mano más cerca para observarlo con detallismo.

- Es hermoso, Alfred –dijo, los ojos brillándole por las lágrimas y el mismo reflejo de los diamantes del anillo. Se mantuvo así unos minutos más hasta que se puso de pie, causando que Alfred lo hiciera también. Le tiró los brazos al cuello, cerrando sus labios por sobre los de él.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonriendo como bobos. Alfred soltó una carcajada dándose real cuenta de la situación… Mattie le había dicho que _sí_, su Mattie… se iba a casar, estaba lleno de emoción y felicidad. Quiso volver a besarle tomándole de la cintura mientras unía sus manos con tanta fuerza. Los dos se sentaron otra vez, como si no pudiesen dejar de mirarse nunca.

- Por momentos pensé que dirías que no, ¡tuve tanto miedo!

- Yo… simplemente me tomó por sorpresa; las palabras no me salían. Todo lo que dijiste fue tan… ¡no podía creerlo!

Ambos rieron, nada iba a salir mal.

- Bueno, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dado el sí. No iban a rembolsarme el anillo de todas maneras. –Alfred, siempre bromeando. Matthew frunció el ceño divertido.

- ¡Tonto! Claro que iba a decirte que sí, ¿por qué no lo haría?

- ¡No sé! ¡Estaba tan nervioso que creé un sinfín de situaciones paranoicas! Pero estás aquí y me estás mirando con esa carita bonita y… ya nada más importa.

Los dos se observan, se conocen. No pueden dejar de sonreír, y es que las emociones eran tan sinceras. El silencio les hizo compañía por un tiempo, tiempo en el que Alfred tenía la mano sobre la de su futuro esposo, presionando, porque no quiere perderlo nunca.

- Te amo –murmura, de pronto. Canadá espera unos segundos para responderle cálidamente mientras se acerca y las narices de ambos se rozan y es como estar en el cielo.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

Francis está corriendo de aquí para allá y dando órdenes a los pobres universitarios que han sido contratados para ordenar el recinto y servir la comida a los invitados; pronto tendrá que volar para llegar a la casa de Matthew y ayudarle con los últimos detalles de su traje. Tiene que ser puntual y mira su reloj ¡Cinco minutos de retraso! Los invitados no deben tardar en llegar y Alfred tampoco y Canadá no quiere hacerlo esperar y planea llegar casi al mismo tiempo y…

- ¡A ver, mis _petits_! –los chicos le prestan atención. Todos se aglomeran formando un círculo que rodea a Francia, él se mueve con gracia y gesticula- Todo queda en manos de ustedes… están bien preparados y mi hijo me necesita para terminar de ayudarle; quiero que esto quede listo de inmediato. Son las 7 y 20 y el matrimonio es a las ocho, ¡y la comida aún no está lista! ¡No podré hacerla yo así que, tú, Harry, encárgate! –El aludido asiente, casi de manera militar- Confió en ustedes, háganlo bien. Quiero que hoy sea un día perfecto.

Lo aplauden, Francis ni tiempo tiene de coquetear con alguna linda señorita porque parte casi volando y su cabellera rubia apenas puede ser notada. El auto se va con velocidad.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

- ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías! –dice Matthew abriendo la puerta. Guillermo está terminando de ponerle el esmoquin a Kumajirou y los resultados son poco agradables: rasguños y algunos mordiscos en sus manos. Tendrá que ocupar guantes. Francis se excusa haciendo gestos y entran a la habitación. El traje de Matthew está en la cama, planchado y luce muy elegante. De dos piezas y por completo blanco. La camisa es de una tela exquisita y tiene un prendedor negro que le da el toque final. Tiene leves diseños en las aspas, pero son casi imperceptibles.

- Vas a lucir tan lindo, _mon chéri_ –murmura Francia, sintiendo el calor paternal invadiéndole.

A los minutos después, Francis está peinando a Matthew y Guillermo le ordena el traje; el canadiense se mira al espejo, usa sus contactos otra vez. Tiene la piel muy cristalina y leve maquillaje para cubrir las ojeras –anoche le costó mucho conciliar el sueño- pero se ve maravilloso. Su papa pasa el cepillo por el cabello con ondas y susurra que está muy suave y huele bien y Matthew se siente orgulloso. Para terminar la sesión de belleza, el francés le delinea los ojos con el lápiz negro y entonces Canadá parece realmente un ángel.

Le ayuda a vestirse. Él se mira al espejo. Este es el día más importante de su vida, quiere verse perfecto. Todo está limpio, bien planchado, sin arrugas. Lo que más le gusta es el pequeño prendedor negro con forma de corbata, se lo regaló Francis.

- ¿Cómo me veo, papa? –pregunta, separándose. Francia muerde un pañuelo de manera muy varonil mientras contiene las lágrimas para no arruinar su maquillaje.

- Eres el novio más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

En la otra casa, Alfred está paseándose de un lado hacia otro esperando que Arthur acabe de planchar su traje; ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo otra vez? ¡Estaba lo suficientemente liso! Pero el inglés tenía que llegar con la excusa de que si no venía él acabaría por arruinarlo y Mattie no se merecía eso y le obligó.

Quiere comerse una hamburguesa pero ya se lavó los dientes, así que no sería adecuado. ¡Está tan nervioso! Se ha mordido las uñas, incluso después de hacerse la manicure.

- ¡Artie, ya! ¡Tenemos que irnos, se hará tarde!

- ¡Lo sé, pero es que tú eres un irresponsable y un idiota y mira cómo has dejado esto!

Es un conjunto muy lindo. La chaqueta es negra, los pantalones también y la camisa y la corbata blanca. Va a verse muy guapo.

No tolera que Estados Unidos siga reclamando y lo manda a darse una ducha. A regañadientes el americano lo hace, su mente está llena de confusiones y miedos; no puede evitarlo pero esto es todo algo nuevo. Va a casarse… va a formar un hogar con Matthew. Va a serle fiel por el resto de su eternidad, va a amarle, a respetarle, a cuidarle y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez todo eso se materialice algún día. ¿No sería lindo ver en la ropa de Matthew una pequeña protuberancia? Sonríe mientras el agua le moja los cabellos. Vale soñar.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Alfred está saludando a los invitados con su sonrisa de héroe. En las puertas de la iglesia los países y sus superiores junto con sus familias siguen llegando y él tiene que hablar con todos. Francia e Inglaterra están juntos observándole. ¡Oh, cuánto ha crecido su pequeño Alfred! Es todo un hombre con esa ropa que deja admirar sus atributos masculinos.

- ¿Cuánto tardará Matthew? –pregunta de pronto Inglaterra, comenzando a caminar para juntarse con su ex colonia. Francis se queda ahí de pie.

- Debe estar por llegar. Dijo que no quería demorarse como una chica.

Alfred y Arthur entran a la iglesia, Francis se va hasta la vereda y saca su celular para llamar a Canadá. Se comunica luego, le dice que estará ahí en pocos minutos y no es mentira.

Cuando Francis lo ve, la sonrisa de su rostro se ensancha y corre hasta él. Matthew se encoge de hombros y Guillermo baja con Kumajirou e ingresa corriendo a la iglesia, dejando a los dos rubios solos. Francia le murmura palabras de cariño, le besa la mejilla y le ofrece el brazo. Canadá lo acepta y con un respiro profundo, oyen la música instrumental sonar y comienzan a caminar.

Bajo todas las miradas, Mattie le susurra a Francia que comió waffles antes de salir pero asegura que se lavó los dientes; los dos se ríen un poco y siguen la marcha.

Allá adelante, Alfred mira a su enamorado como si no existiera mañana; cuán hermoso se ve enfundado en el traje blanco, le da un aspecto aún más sublime. Su cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado, la manera en que camina con gracia y se ríe mirando a todas las personas y sonriéndole a su superior y no lleva gafas, de seguro sí sus contactos. Cada vez se acerca más, oh, el corazón le late con fuerza como los caballos a galope; por Dios, Francis acaba de abrazarle y desearle suerte y Matthew ahora le está mirando a él. Tiene que reaccionar.

- Te ves hermoso –es lo único que puede decir. Canadá se sonroja pero sonríe, asintiendo y llevándose un mechoncito de cabello tras la oreja.

- Tú luces como un príncipe.

Ambos se dan la mano y se voltean quedando frente al sacerdote, que les ve con solidaridad y ternura. Alfred echa un vistazo a Matt de nuevo, a su traje pulcro y blanco pero más específicamente a su perfecta nariz, sus labios un poco carnosos y sus ojos… sus ojos.

- Tus ojos lucen aún mejor con el delineado –acota. Canadá se siente feliz de que se haya dado cuenta.

- _Thanks._

La ceremonia comienza así. El sacerdote gesticula diciendo que _Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, queridos hermanos, para celebrar la boda de dos países… dos naciones hermanas, dos personas que han sabido amarse a lo largo de los años, que se han apoyado y que ahora deciden sellar su cariño con la bendición de nuestro Padre Santo…_

A Alfred le hubiese gustado menos palabrería, pero no puede evitar notar que a Matthew le brillan los ojos escuchando al hombre; están como en un cuento de hadas, la gente a su alrededor resplandece y sus padrinos, Francis y Arthur sentados en primera fila aguantándose las lágrimas.

Por fin, el momento ha llegado. El sacerdote nombra la frase y Alfred sabe que es la ocasión… que se declarará a su novio, que se convertirán en esposos. Es la sensación más hermosa, pero está tan nervioso… teme no decir bien sus votos o equivocarse u olvidarlos. Cierra los ojos dando un suspiro, mientras Matthew se da la vuelta y quedan frente a frente. Estados Unidos quiere acariciarle el rostro, porque parece de porcelana. El canadiense abre la boca. Alfred casi olvida que su hermano es quien debe comenzar.

- Ambos escogimos unir nuestras vidas –empieza, sonrojado. Su voz es dulce y el americano se aprieta las manos.- Yo, Matthew, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Quiero ser tu compañero y que tú seas el mío para todos los días de mi vida.

Se oyen algunos suspiros, probablemente de las chicas invitadas. Alfred sonríe, le encantan los ojos de su chico. Carraspea y levanta la cabeza, poniéndose más cerca.

- De enamorados pasamos a ser novios, de novios pasaremos a ser esposos. Hoy, de _yo, _seremos _nosotros. _–Canadá abre la boca y hace un gesto de dulzura total. No había leído los votos de Estados Unidos y esto es totalmente una sorpresa- Matthew, toma mis manos como símbolo de la unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta aquí para unirme a ti, y así, unidos, partiremos cuando Dios lo designe.

- Mi vida se ha vuelto el centro de la tuya –murmura él, intentando calmar los temblores que le azotan todo el cuerpo-. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Alfred, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu cómplice incondicional para el resto de nuestra inmortalidad.

- Mira a _ma petit_ –Francis se secó las lágrimas, mientras Arthur intentaba no verle- Es todo un hombre… va a casarse, está hablando como un príncipe… y Alfred. Oh, ¡que sólo haga feliz a mi pequeño!

- Sé que lo hará –confía Inglaterra, regalándole una sonrisa.

- No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido ni es casualidad que nos hayamos enamorado. Este amor es fruto de nuestra amistad, de las ganas de vivir, de crecer compartiéndolo todo; de mirarte y saber que deseaba ser tu alguien especial para siempre. Matthew, ahora que estamos aquí, quiero ante Dios comprometerme a ser tu amigo incondicional y tu amante eterno. Atrévete a construir nuestro destino, porque sé que tanto tú como yo estamos convencidos de que dos es mejor que uno.

El sacerdote sonríe. Les dice que se tomen las manos y cuando Alfred tiene entre las suyas las de su hermano puede notar que tiemblan ligeramente. El anciano abre la boca para hablar, todo el mundo parece expectante ahí dentro. Y entonces él comienza.

- Alfred, ¿aceptas recibir a Matthew como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, y así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

El pecho de Estados Unidos no puede más de orgullo.

- Sí, acepto.

- Matthew, ¿quieres recibir a Alfred como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, y así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

La lengua se le traba, pero asiente torpemente con la cabeza, perdiéndose en los ojos de Alfred. Son tan hermosos.

- Sí, quiero.

Un sollozo de Francis. A Arthur le parece que es tan ridículo.

- El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Matthew no puede más con su sonrisa y siente deseos de llorar. Ha dado el sí ante el altar, ante Dios, ante toda esa gente que está detrás esperándolos y mirándolos llenos de ilusión. Se ha casado con Alfred, con el hombre que ha amado desde que tiene memoria, con quien le ha acompañado, en su infancia, su adolescencia, su adultez, todo… su alma gemela.

Casi olvida que deben entregarse las aras, así que Alfred se lo recuerda. Está muy nervioso, ambos lo están, llenos de sensaciones nuevas, de gestos que compartirán para siempre, pero, ¿dónde está la diferencia? Lo han hecho durante toda su vida.

Estados Unidos le toma la mano. A su dedo, delicadamente, comienza a entregar las alianzas. Mientras, es el sacerdote quien toma la palabra.

- El Señor bendiga estos anillos, que van a entregarse el uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.

- Matthew, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

Se ve hermoso y Canadá repite el gesto con el dedo del que ahora ya casi es su marido, con una sonrisita simpática.

- Alfred, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti.

Se voltean hacia el religioso, ambos brillantes y con una nueva aura resplandeciente. El sacerdote vuelve a sonreírles, suspirando. Han dado término a la unión, con estas palabras, Alfred y Matthew acaban de ser uno.

- En el nombre de Dios, nuestro Padre Santo, yo los declaro a ambos, maridos.

Se han casado. Se han casado, se han casado, se han casado. Alfred no aguanta los impulsos y toma el rostro de su _esposo, _Mattie sonríe tímidamente mientras se besan y aunque el sacerdote no ha dicho la frase que todo el mundo oye en las películas y tampoco lo hará, Estados Unidos no puede irse sin besar a _su_ chico. El padre sólo se ríe ante el atrevimiento, cuando las dos naciones se separan, tienen los pómulos rojos.

- Podemos ir en paz, nuestra celebración ha terminado.

Los novios se alejan caminando, recibiendo el saludo de todos a su alrededor. Francis se acerca llorando a Matthew y antes de que el menor pueda siquiera murmurar algo, él ya le tiene cogido de la cabeza y besa su frente con cariño, cerrando los ojos le toma fuerte.

- Quiero que seas feliz con el hombre que has elegido por el resto de tu vida –le dice, sin permitir que Canadá se enderece- Te deseo lo mejor, mi pequeño. Sabes que estaré para ti siempre. No dudes en buscarme si algo malo ocurre.

- No tengas miedo, papa. Alfred sabrá cuidar muy bien de mí.

Francia sonríe tristemente.

- Eso espero.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La fiesta es movediza, pero ahora suena el vals. En el centro de la pista, están Matthew y Alfred, danzando con suavidad y como si flotaran entre nubes. Se sonríen mientras sus pies se mueven; las naciones podrían asegurar que jamás habían visto a dos tan enamorados. Arthur está tomando un vaso de ron mientras los mira bailar; así se acerca Francis.

- Mi hijo creció tanto…

- Uhm –contesta luego de tragar el alcohol- No puedo creer que ese idiota emancipado esté casándose. ¡Y con Matthew!

- Admítelo, _Angleterre_. Si lo supimos desde el primer momento.

Sonríe cubierto por el vaso. Los que antes fuesen sus dos colonias detienen el baile y Matthew rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Alfred mientras sus rostros están muy juntos y la música que comienza a sonar es algo más tropical. Francia clava sus ojos azules en los verdes del inglés, de pronto, la mirada pícara le ha cubierto hasta el cuello. A Arthur un miedo le corrompe la médula.

- ¿Y nosotros cuándo, _mon chéri_?

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Alfred desabotona con sumo cuidado la camisa blanca de Matthew y deja que caiga al suelo. Canadá aprovecha para apoyarse en sus hombros y que Alfred le tome de las caderas y acabe por cargarle, haciendo que el menor casi de inmediato le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Pasa sus manos por el cabello rubio del americano, le toca ese rizo, causa que Alfred suelte un gemido pero no se detiene y sigue besándolo. Esto tiene que ser especial.

Es su noche de bodas. Es la noche en la que Alfred amará a Matthew de la forma más dulce y en la que concretarán todo uniéndose en carne. Hace horas se convirtieron en uno frente a los ojos santos de Dios, ahora se demostrarán lo mismo el uno al otro.

Mattie sonríe dentro del beso que no acaba, aprieta la cintura de su esposo con los muslos y abre los ojos. Quiere estar mirándolo y perdiéndose en su rostro y los orbes azules que son como el mar, lo único que desea que le bañe desde este día hasta los siglos de los siglos.

- _I love you so much, Alfie…_

- _Love you too, kitty._

Canadá curva los labios. Él nunca se lo diría, pero adora cuando Alfred le llama _gatito._

* * *

- ¡Qué envidia! Nosotros tenemos que trabajar como esclavos y ustedes se largan de vacaciones.

- Oh, papa, es nuestra luna de miel. ¿Qué de malo hay en disfrutar?

Canadá se mueve de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en la cara. Francis podría decir que tuvo una buena noche ayer con Alfred y comprueba su teoría cuando ve acercarse al americano y rodearle la cintura para luego besar su cuello y palmearle el trasero. Matt se ruboriza y lo aleja; le entrega al francés una nota con todo lo que Kumajirou necesitará mientras ellos estén en las Islas Fiji.

- ¿Por cuánto se quedan?

- Un mes y tal vez algunas semanas –responde Alfred, echándose en el sillón. - ¿Te llevarás al oso o te dejamos las llaves de casa?

- _Non, non, non_, me llevo a Kumajirou. Iré a cuidarlo con Artie, será como volver a ser padres.

Canadá suspira, esperando que su mascota quede en buenas manos y esté con vida cuando vuelva por él. El oso está en sus pies, y cuando Mattie lo tienen en sus brazos, le acaricia, le aprieta fuerte, le besa la cabeza y murmura que le hará mucha, mucha falta. Kumajirou disfruta de los mimos pero le hace la pregunta de siempre _quién eres_.

- No hace falta decirlo, no me verás por algún tiempo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Las Islas Fiji son como de otro mundo. La muchacha tenía mucha razón cuando les dijo que eran como la representación de un paraíso perdido. Alfred y Matthew aún están sorprendidos cuando el joven les muestra su cabaña, que está sobre el mar, todo allí está sobre el mar. El agua es turquesa, la arena blanca que se disuelve por los dedos como algodón; y a pesar de que el _jet lag_ es de once horas, los gemelos no pueden evitar sentirse maravillados. Es el mejor lugar que pudieron elegir.

Alquilaron, de todas maneras, una habitación de hotel -_Poseidon Undersea Resort_-, porque el hotel está bajo el mar y les da ideas para pasar la noche, ¿no sería interesante? Pueden bucear, nadar con tortugas gigantes y más.

Es perfecto. Cuando se quedan solos y sus maletas están en la cama, Alfred besa a su esposo profundamente, obligándole a recostarse mientras las butacas caen al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

- No –le responde Canadá entre el beso, intentando alejarse- No ahora, quiero en el hotel, con los corales.

Simples fetiches canadienses.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Así que se quedaron tres meses, soportando las llamadas y los reclamos de sus jefes, pero estar ahí era desconectarse del mundo y los americanos realmente lo necesitaban por un tiempo. Se divirtieron como no lo hacían hace mucho, volvieron a ser unos niños, fueron a fiestas, disfrutaron del paisaje hermoso bajo el agua, y estuvieron en tranquilidad. Nada de papeleos, ni de política, ni de economía, ni toda esa mierda que les complica.

Cuando regresan a buscar a Kumajirou, Alfred y Matthew están tostados y con aire caribeño, no querían dejar la isla. Francis les abre con la camisa desordenada y el pelo enmarañado y los gemelos enarcan las cejas casi asustadas con la vista; además, son capaces de oír la voz de Arthur, que insulta al otro rubio y dice algo como _come here and fuck m-._ No quieren ser abrazados y evitan las preguntas del francés, murmuran que desean al oso de vuelta y fin del asunto.

Luego de irse, Francia todavía se pregunta qué hay en la cabeza de esos chicos.

* * *

Llevan siete meses y doce días de casados. Alfred se encargó de celebrar su aniversario hace dos semanas atrás como Dios manda y alquiló una habitación en un hotel bonito en Michigan y pasaron allí los dos días que tocaron de fin de semana disfrutando de que se cumple una nueva fecha de la unión más perfecta de su vida.

Ahora, Estados Unidos lee el periódico mientras toma su taza de café caliente y espera que Matthew termine de hacer los pancakes pero tarda y desvía la vista para preguntar qué ocurre, se sorprende al ver que su hermano no está de pie en la cocina. Deja el diario sobre la mesa y grita su nombre pero nadie le responde; sube las escaleras casi corriendo, entra a la habitación donde guardan las máquinas de ejercicio, Canadá no se encuentra; la cierra, va a su cuarto, él no está en la cama ni viendo televisión, pero Alfred es capaz de oír arcadas en el baño y cuando desvía la vista, la puerta está abierta. Se apresura en entrar, la imagen le perturba un poco. Su esposo está apoyado en la taza del baño y solloza o gime, pero su cabello se desordena en los hombros e incluso el piso está mojado. Alfred se acerca, toma entre sus manos el pelo de su hermano y hace una cola. Le ayuda a pararse, le lava la boca. Ninguno de los dos entiende las cosas demasiado bien.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Creo que boté toda la cena de anoche –confiesa, mirando hacia abajo-.

- Tal vez algo te cayó mal. No hay problema, te prepararé algo liviano –Estados Unidos besa su frente, cuando acerca al rubio a su pecho, nota que está temblando- Tal vez unas tostadas, solas.

- Sí… -asiente- eso suena bien.

Los siguientes días las cosas no mejoran. Matthew sigue enfermo, pidiendo permiso en las reuniones para ir al baño y hasta en una ocasión, Alfred le encontró desmayado en las afueras de la oficina del señor Harper.

Es entonces que comprenden que esto tomará un curso diferente y mientras conducen camino a casa sin decir palabras, el mayor decide romper el silencio. Es algo que sonará fuerte, pero no se le ocurre algo más, y tomando en cuenta los síntomas de Matt… ¡pero es un hombre! Y una nación que puede dar vida a más territorios, ¿caes en cuenta de ello?

- Creo que deberíamos ir a algún hospital.

- ¿Uhm? –dice Canadá, levantando la vista. Yacía apoyado en la puerta del auto, sin demasiadas fuerzas como para sentarse de manera correcta- ¿Para qué?

- Por lo que tienes…

- De seguro es un virus, va a pasarse pronto.

- No estoy seguro de que sea un virus –insiste y observa el paisaje. Atardece en la península de Niagara, por allá donde ellos compraron su casa, una en la que el patio trasero da al bosque-.

- ¿Qué más puede ser?

- ¿Y si te haces un test de embarazo?

Las cosas cambian. La mente de Matthew da un vuelco, de inmediato se lleva las manos al vientre y se endereza, casi mirándole enojado.

- Soy un hombre –remarca.

- Y eres Canadá y yo soy Estados Unidos y somos vecinos y compartimos territorio. ¿Alguna pregunta más, mi amor?

* * *

Matthew nunca había estado tan nervioso para una conferencia mundial. Solían ser tan típicas y retrógradas, aburridas y sin sentido, a veces sentía lástima por el destino de los humanos que se veían involucrados por su falta de madurez en situaciones políticas. Mientras camina junto con su marido tomados de la mano, comienza a pensar en cómo lo dirán, ¡estarán todos! Oh bueno, Francis y Arthur ya lo saben pero… es difícil de todas formas.

- ¿Cómo vamos a decírselos?

- ¿Uh? –Alfred le mira. Sus ojos detrás de los lentes lucen brillantes y sonríe- ¡Si quieres yo les cuento! Estuve ensayándolo ayer.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¡Sí! Y estuvo bien, hasta me grabé. Debí mostrártelo primero, bueno, ya no lo hice. Como sea, no te preocupes, Mattie, yo les digo. ¡Vas a ver! ¡Todos van a tenernos envidia!

Alfred se ríe y abraza a su esposo de la cintura para ponerle la mano en el vientre y rozar con cuidado. Llegan a la puerta, la abren, todos los países sólo esperaban que Estados Unidos llegara para que dirigiera todo; apenas saludan y entran en silencio. Ellos allí les miran sin entender.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Alemania pregunta con su ceño serio. Alfred asiente y Matt se encoge de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Vamos a contarles algo. ¡Oh, nos envidiarán tanto! Peeero, lo único que tienen que hacer para conseguir lo que Mattie y yo tendremos es amor, ¡ah! y practicarlo muchas veces seguidas…

- ¡Alfred!

- Bromeo, bromeo… -le besa la mejilla.

- Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Hay una reunión que-

- Mattie y yo vamos a ser papás.

Suelta lo que dirá así, de tapujo. A Estados Unidos le produce risa ver que todos los demás países tiene la boca abierta por la impresión y que no dicen nada. Francis y Arthur les sonríen, ellos son felices con la idea de ser abuelos. El silencio se hace presente, pasan los segundos y acaban convertidos en minutos y Matthew casi piensa que fue un error decírselos pero cuando Antonio se pone de pie con su sonrisa como el sol y le sigue China y los Italia y de a poco se une la demás gente, sabe que no estuvo equivocado. Que la nueva vida que lleva en el vientre tendrá todo esto y más.

- ¡Todos estamos felices por ustedes!

* * *

El día del parto es muy confuso, mucho ruido, mucha gente hablando acaloradamente, Alfred corriendo de aquí para allá con una cámara en la mano y Canadá el alega que no quiere ser grabado. Arthur le quita el aparato pero Francis se lo devuelve, pues él también desea tener para la prosperidad la imagen de su pequeño dando a luz. La operación dura un poco más de una hora; los paramédicos debieron hacer reaccionar a Alfred cuando sacaron al primer niño pues el americano desmayó en plena acción. Inglaterra dijo que era un tonto.

Pero así va la situación y un tiempo después, Alfred y Matthew son padres dedos hermosos mellizos, ambos blancos como nieve y con pelusas platinadas en la cabeza, con esas bocas y narices que no eran más que puntos y las manos que se tocan mientras están en la misma cuna, al lado de su madre, que descansa jadeante y apenas observa cómo Estados Unidos se agacha para dejarles a los niños un beso en cada frente y murmurar algo con mucha suavidad.

- _Welcome to the world, my precious kitties._

Dennis Andrew y Mia Grace Jones-Williams nacieron un día soleado de primavera a las 2 y 14 minutos. Esa hora Alfred no la olvidaría por el resto de su eternidad.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Grandes Lagos eran de por sí, dos pequeños curiosos que buscaban la entretención y el conocimiento por donde fuera. _Se parecen a ti, _solía decir Matthew, cuando se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba en brazos a Dennis para darle el biberón y Mia se le quedaba mirando, casi queriendo llorar porque le había arrebatado a su hermano; de cualquier manera, Alfred ya la cargaba a ella y la llevaba a dar una vuelta por el patio y miraban juntos las hojas del arce caer o se sentaban en el pasto y veían pasar los conejos; hubieron ocasiones en que los perros de la casa se acercaban a ellos y jugaban con la niña y no había nada de malo en ello, pero Alfred prefirió que se fueran cuando comenzaron a lamer la cara de Mia.

Todas las naciones están contentas con los niños. Como no son comunes, ellos no pierden el tiempo y visitan a Canadá y Estados Unidos, y piden que los lleven a las reuniones y acababan haciendo nada por estar jugando con los mellizos.

Su vida se ha vuelto completa. O eso creen. Pero la mayoría de las tardes son felicidad entreteniendo a los niños y sacándolos a pasear, a dar una vuelta al parque, a caminar cuando cumplen el año por la plaza o llevarlos hasta cualquier lugar correcto para la diversión de los pequeños. Las cosas no pueden ir mejor. Son felices. Tiene dos hijos, un amor a prueba de todo y pronto cumplirán un nuevo aniversario; lo que ellos no esperaron fue que viniera con otra sorpresa.

* * *

- Estoy embarazado –dice, simplemente. Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la cama y allí se tira abriendo los brazos, mientras Alfred suspira inconforme detrás. No es que no quiera otro hijo, planeaba expandir aunque fuese con un integrante más la familia, pero los mellizos todavía son pequeños, apenas han cumplido los dos años y si ya estaban atareados de deberes y cansados, no sabían cómo lo harían con otro niño.

Estados Unidos se acerca a su esposo y se coloca encima, pasándole las manos por el vientre. Le besa el cabello y le escucha sollozar. Lo calma con las canciones que le canta a Dennis y a Mia para dormir.

- Está bien, Mattie, va a estar bien. Saldremos de esta y criaremos a…

- No quiero otro bebé –admite, completamente sincero. Se da la vuelta para mirarlo.- Estoy cansado con los mellizos. Dos ya son suficientes.

- No podemos hacer algo de todas maneras. Yo…

- Tú también lo estás, Al. No es sano. Quiero volver a nuestra relación de antes, no quiero estar gordo nueve meses otra vez, no quiero tener que cargar con…

- ¡No hables así! –la voz del americano suena fuerte. Se aleja y Canadá se acomoda viéndole con el ceño fruncido- ¡Yo sí quiero tenerlo!

- Es porque tú no lo cargarás dentro todo el tiempo, a ti no te abrirán para sacarlo ni sentirás que se mueve ni tendrás deseos de vomitar y toda esa mierda.

Alfred realmente se siente molesto. No puede creer la manera en la que su esposo habla ni cómo las cosas se arruinan tan rápido y cómo es que él ve al pequeño en su interior como algo que llegará para fastidiarles. No lo comparte, ni siquiera está de acuerdo. Se pone de pie y se aleja, a la vez que Mattie lo sigue.

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, no dijiste lo mismo cuando Dennis y Mia…

- Estaba feliz porque era primerizo, tenía miedo pero no había nada más de qué preocuparme. Sólo quiero decir que…

- Que el niño va a estorbar, lo entiendo.

- Tenemos otros dos hijos y son tan pequeños aún y nos necesitan.

- ¿Acaso el que llevas ahí no va a hacerlo también?

Logra quitar de los ojos violetas algunas lágrimas, pero muy poco notorias. Alfred siempre es débil ante ello y le abraza y Canadá se acurruca en su pecho largándose ya a llorar. Estados Unidos le soba la espalda, su mirada perdida en la pared y piensa que es hora ya de que los mellizos tomen su leche.

- Tengo tanto miedo… -oye susurrar a su esposo, pero no hace más que besarle el cabello.

- No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estoy…

* * *

Desde un principio, el doctor les había dicho que el embarazo de Matthew era de alto riesgo. Eran gemelos, venían en una misma bolsa, compartían el mismo espacio, no como los mellizos, separados por una membrana, _Alexander _y _Brian _necesitaban de mucho reposo, muchos cuidados de su madre para salir bien parados del vientre, pero todo eso no pudo ser.

Quizás fueron las reuniones agitadas, los ir y venir a todas partes del mundo, las direcciones, las madrugadas, o simplemente el estrés y el cansancio, que terminaron por sellar el destino triste de los gemelos.

Nacieron prematuros, de siete meses. Matthew fue internado por dolores agudos y sangramiento y estuvo recluido en la clínica toda la noche, hasta que los niños vinieron al mundo mediante parto natural, luego de una limpieza exhaustiva. Alfred esperó fuera de la habitación con los mellizos que, a sus dos años, casi tres, no comprendían nada de lo que le ocurría a su _mommy; _pronto llegaron para hacerle compañía Inglaterra y Francia, el mayor sobretodo preocupadísimo por el estado de la nación que quería como a un hijo.

- Nadie ha dicho nada –murmura inquieto, y Arthur le quita de los brazos a Dennis mientras que Francis hace lo propio con Mia.

A las una con treinta y tres de la madrugada de un viernes nace el primer niño, Brian, y los doctores se dan cuenta con lástima que el pequeño se ha ahorcado a sí mismo con el cordón umbilical. Intentan reanimarlo, pero es inútil, su deceso es a la misma hora, y no se lo dicen a la madre, aun cuando Canadá delira por saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Alexander viene al mundo pero lo hace en condiciones paupérrimas, casi sin señales de vida y con el corazón débil; no llora y los especialistas ahí repiten el procedimiento hasta que están seguros que es factible llevárselo hacia una incubadora.

Uno de los paramédicos sale y le avisa a Alfred. La reacción del rubio es la peor y tiene que ser sostenido por Arthur para no caer al suelo. Son sus gemelos, sus niños, los esperaba, los quería, desde que se enteró que venían en camino, esto no es justo. ¿Por qué ya no pueden ser felices? ¿Qué hicieron de mal para merecer el peor dolor que se les puede causar a dos padres?

Muerte aparece escrito en sus destinos casi con sangre.

Sin embargo, no ha acabado. La noticia que le golpea después es muy próxima y alarmante y cuando el doctor aparece corriendo buscando quién sabe qué y apenas puede murmurar que el estado de Matthew es delicadísimo y después aparece una nena que le grita al doctor que la _septicemia _se está saliendo de control, parece que por fin su mundo se ha derrumbado.

Su querido esposo tiene un envenenamiento a la sangre, y la mitad de las personas mueren con ese diagnóstico; a la única opción que Alfred se aferra desesperadamente es que ellos no son como los demás, que toda una nación depende de un cuerpo y simplemente ninguno puede morir, pero siente miedo al siquiera pensar que alguno de los mellizos, o el gemelo solitario, pueda tomar de remplazo el lugar de Canadá.

Arthur y Francis se enteran también, con el dolor de su alma deciden irse de ahí y llevarse a los niños con ellos. Le dicen a Alfred que sea fuerte, porque Mattie lo es y saldrá bien de esto, pero el estadounidense se niega y pide que los mellizos se queden con él.

- No –Arthur se pone firme, alejándose, afirma a Dennis- No podrías cuidar de ellos ahora. Cuida a tu esposo, él te necesita. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los niños.

Francis le da una larga mirada antes de largarse con Mia durmiendo en su pecho. El día de la boda, Matthew le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que Alfred iba a ser capaz de cuidar muy bien de él; suspira. Ahora espera que sólo pueda cumplirlo.

A las horas después, Inglaterra recuesta a Dennis en la cama que comparte con Francia. Le acaricia el rostro creyendo que es idéntico a Estados Unidos cuando era un niñito y sale de la habitación para saber cómo se encuentra Mia. La bebé reposa en el hombro de Francis mientras él le da golpecitos suaves en la espalda mirando hacia cualquier lado. Inglaterra siente lástima y toca su hombro; haciendo que el francés despierte de inmediato y parpadee, sin entender.

- Sé que todo va a salir bien, Matthew es un hombre fuerte, ¿sabes?

- No sé si lo suficiente para soportar esto.

- Va a lograrlo. Tiene a Alfred. Nos tiene a nosotros; tiene a sus hijos y a ese bebé pequeño que necesitará de su amor más que nadie.

Francis asiente distraído. Mia se duerme lentamente sobre él hasta que los dos oyen la puerta ser tocada y él va a abrir, esperando que no sea algo malo, pero grande es su sorpresa al ver ahí afuera a Alfred, jadeando y con los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabrochados. Tiene los ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –dice, sin entender- ¿Le pasó algo a _ma petit_…?

- Devuélveme a mis hijos, Francia –es lo único que dice; intenta coger entre sus manos el cuerpo pequeño de Mia, que se despierta inquieta por el forcejeo entre su padre y su abuelo. Arthur abre mucho los ojos y se acerca corriendo, intentando ayudar-.

- ¡No! ¡Vete a la clínica con Matthew! ¡En esas condiciones jamás dejaría que los mellizos fuesen contigo! ¡Suelta a Mia! ¡La vas a dañar!

- ¡Devuélvemelos! –le sigue gritando. La niña se despierta por completo, casi a punto de llorar- ¡Son míos! ¡Tú no tienes derecho!

- ¡Suéltala, Alfred! ¡Déjala, le estás haciendo daño!

Con las dos últimas palabras, el americano quita las manos de encima del cuerpo de Mia, asustado y sorprendido y cae en cuenta de que los ojos azules de su hija lagrimean y se esconde en el cuello de Francia y ni siquiera le mira a él, está buscando protección cerca de su abuelo. Se apoya en el umbral de la puerta, cargando el peso de su cuerpo, comienza a llorar y es mirado con lástima por los otros dos rubios. Mia se queja por el llanto, a pesar que Francis le envuelve con su chaqueta y su bufanda.

- Los echo mucho de menos. –Admite, apenas levantando la cabeza.- Déjame estar con ellos, Francis.

- Tienes que estar con Matthew, a los chicos no les pasará nada, ellos están seguros con nosotros –dice Arthur, dándole una sola caricia al cabello de Alfred. Estados Unidos se retuerce y se le tira a los brazos, agarrándose de su cuello firmemente y se queda quieto ahí, moja con babas y lágrimas, pero a Inglaterra no le importa, porque se siente como en los viejos tiempos. - ¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?

- Intentan controlar la infección, pero se desenvuelve rápido –hipa.

- ¿Sabes que Matthew va a salir de esta, no?

- Sí –miente.

- ¿Cómo está Alexander?

- Mejor. La enfermera le puso suero y está lleno de cables; dice que no puede respirar aún por sí mismo.

- Él te necesita.

- Yo también lo necesito.

Francis se aleja cargando a Mia, desaparece entre el corredor.

- Le pusieron una muñeca al lado de la incubadora.

- ¿Para qué? –se extraña Inglaterra, dando masajes en la espalda del americano.

- Para que no extrañe a su hermano.

_Su hermano que está muerto._

* * *

- ¿Sasha? ¿Sasha, dónde estás?

Alfred recorre los pasajes de la Casa Blanca apresurado, buscando a su hijo menor, al niño tiernecito que es la copia de Matthew, pero todavía más fino, con esos ojos amatistas y el cabello muy claro. Toma aire con la boca abierta para seguir buscando. ¿Por qué siempre Alexander gustaba de recorrer los pasillos y perderse? No lo entiende. Camina con rapidez de vuelta al salón donde los gobernantes de Canadá y Estados Unidos mantienen una reunión y se sorprende al ver la puerta abierta y a un rubio caminar de la mano de dos niños.

- ¿Matthew? –pregunta. El aludido se voltea, preocupado. Dennis y Mia sonríen a Alfred y su padre les devuelve el saludo. Tienen seis años, en pocas semanas más cumplirán los siete, son niños tan lindos, él con el mechón que heredó de Estados Unidos y ella, con el cabello un poco ondulado de Matthew. Los dos de ojos azules.

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- No –murmura tímido. A veces se siente extraño al ver los ojos de Mattie, ahora son siempre tristes. Nada había vuelto a ser igual desde la muerte de Brian y mucho les costó reponerse de la enfermedad de Canadá y de llevar la carga del bebé que jamás pudo oír siquiera una palabra de ambos dicha con amor. Se rasca la mejilla, nervioso.

- Niños, ¿han visto a su hermano? –Matthew se agacha, flectando las rodillas. Dennis mira a Mia de manera cómplice y los dos sonríen, moviéndose hacia todos lados.

- ¿Si te decimos nos llevarás a comer a McDonald's? –pregunta el niño, pícaramente. Canadá mira hacia arriba a Alfred y asiente con rapidez.

- Sí, todo lo que quieran, pero primero deben decirme dónde está Sasha.

- ¿Y luego iremos a montar en poni? –es el turno de ella. Alfred le acaricia el cabello.

- Si, mi amor. Iremos. Ahora dinos, ¿dónde está Alexander?

Los mellizos se ríen y señalan al mismo tiempo por entre los ventanales el patio de la _White House_. Estados Unidos se acomoda los lentes y antes de que siquiera Matthew piense en partir, él ya lo está deteniendo.

- Quédate aquí. Yo voy.

Atraviesa los árboles frondosos, escucha a los pájaros cantar y mientras mueve la cabeza hacia arriba para verlos, puede notar que las nubes se hacen presentes y quizás pronto lloverá. Debe apurarse.

No sabe cómo se le ha escapado. Le tenía la mano cogida y se desvió para hablar algo con Obama y de pronto, Alexander desapareció; le parece increíble que un niño de cuatro años le tuviese recorriendo por media hora toda la Casa Blanca para finalmente encontrarse con que estaba jugando afuera. Se refriega la cara con insistencia; Dennis y Mia debieron decirle con exactitud dónde su hermano estaba.

Aleja de su cabeza algunas ramas, casi tropieza con una piedra, observa hacia todos lados y de pronto, a su derecha, es capaz de ver a un pequeño niño de espaldas, de cabello largo algo ondulado y rubio que mueve las manos y gesticula y está hablando con alguien.

- ¿Eh…?

¿Con quién está charlando su hijo? Alfred no puede oír otra voz. Se acerca parsimonioso, lento, sin hacer demasiado ruido, tiene una visión compleja y general del panorama. Alexander está hablando, pero no hay nadie a su frente ni a su alrededor, está completamente solo.

Por un momento eso le asusta y aunque el niño no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, decide tocarle el hombro para voltearlo. Lo hace, dulcemente. Sasha se voltea casi al instante, mirándole con sus grandes ojos. Le sonríe de forma automática.

- ¡_Daddy_! –dice, alegre. Estados Unidos respira aliviado. Le sonríe también.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mamá y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

Le toma la mano y le ayuda a bajar de la roca donde estaba sentado. Sasha se voltea y le dice adiós con la otra a alguien que no está y Alfred mira con recelo. Caminan de vuelta pasando por los mismos árboles y ramas secas que antes sin decir palabra, hasta que el mayor se atreve a romper el silencio.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Ya pueden mirar las luces de la Casa Blanca. Alexander se ríe y apresura el paso pero Alfred no le deja, quiere que le conteste.

- ¡Con alguien!

- ¿Con quién, _darling_?

- No sé su nombre –admite sonrojado. Mira hacia arriba a su padre y le abraza las piernas, causando que Estados Unidos se inmovilice- pero era igual a mí.

- ¿Eh?

Su mundo se paraliza. Algo se quiebra dentro de él, baja la mirada para encontrarse con las pestañas largas de su hijo, y sus párpados que caen con sueño.

- ¡Sí! ¡Dijo que estaba feliz de verme y que me extrañaba mucho! ¡Me gusta jugar con él! Es mejor que estar con Dennis y Mia, ellos no me dejan jugar.

Siguen caminando, sin decir nada. El aire se ha vuelto más denso y Alfred se mueve monótonamente hasta estar en las puertas de la casa de Gobierno. Un poco más allá le espera Matthew y los otros dos niños, él es capaz de divisarlos. Sasha le agarra de manga de la chaqueta de tela y le tira para que le de atención. Los ojos de Alfred están aguados y Alexander no entiende, así que mueve su cabecita dulcemente.

- ¿Por qué lloras, _daddy_? –y le abraza fuerte otra vez, para que él sepa que no está solo. Estados Unidos pasa sus dedos por el cabello sedoso.

- No estoy llorando, es sólo que…

- ¡No llores! ¡Yo estoy contigo!

El contacto se tensa. Alfred se seca las esquinas de sus ojos. Ve a Matthew caminar directamente hacia ellos y lo último que escucha es la voz de Alexander mientras sigue apretándole las piernas con fuerza.

- Él me dijo que _dos era mejor que uno, _así que no estás solo, papi. Yo estoy contigo, y somos dos, y dos es mejor que uno.

* * *

Fue agotador... espero que sea de su gusto :D Nos vemos en algún próximo fic, girls, gracias por leer! ¿_reviews_?


End file.
